


【JonDami】學習是漸進的 Learning is a Progressive Process

by DriedFishTimesTwo



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriedFishTimesTwo/pseuds/DriedFishTimesTwo
Summary: 即使喬沒辦法教達米安飛，達米安還是教了他劍。





	【JonDami】學習是漸進的 Learning is a Progressive Process

**Author's Note:**

> #又名Damian的劍術小學堂  
> #甜甜的Jon & Damian，靈感來自狼不良太太的圖  
> #寬恕我難逃OOC  
> #本人自小學的是劍道，內含個人經驗理解，只是……目前看起來跟Damian學的東西相似的只有劍的形狀，whatever大米到底都學了些什麼，總之跟我學的絕對不是同一個東西，所以這個小學堂完全用肛的。另外，七八段老師路過的話請放過我吧(跪

　　「握緊，」Damian皺著眉頭打量著Jon的手，「不，太緊了。」

　　Jonathan努力調整著自己的力道，一邊在心裡碎念Damian是個多糟糕的老師，明明當初還在刺客聯盟裡培訓了一群人呢。「為什麼一定要兩隻手拿劍呢，你明明一手一支的。」

　　「學習是漸進的，Jonathan Kent。」Damian的語氣裡深深的鄙視Jon早已習慣，「即使天資如我亦是如此。」

　　喔是嗎，我還以為偉大的Damian Wayne天生就能駕馭世間一切，我的白眼都要翻到天啟星了，Jon想，不行，天啟星這梗太地獄了，Damian在那裡肯定遭遇了很糟的事，我希望他快樂。

　　「你在想什麼？」Damian很不高興，雖然他一直都表現得很不高興，但現在他確實是特別不高興。他不喜歡他和Jon在一起的時候Jon的注意力不放在他的身上，「無心就不要浪費我的時間，我還有最新的一疊學術期刊要看。」

　　好讓你在下次考試也可以交上個一百二十頁的論文，我都聽說了，Jon忍不住在心裡繼續吐槽。

　　「不，我只是不太習慣使用武器而已，我在試圖找到感覺。」Jon急忙說。還有想關於你的一切。

　　「TT。」Damian看起來勉強接受了這個解釋。「你最好讓我看出來。」

　　「這樣？」Jon問，希望能夠符合Damian的標準。

　　「這還差不多。」Damian看起來還是很勉強。「劍在手中必須靈活，你必須領導它，與它為伍。」

　　雖然聽起來都很有道理，但聽起來更像廢話，Jon想，我今天究竟怎麼了？我不是個這麼苛薄的人的，果然我跟Damian在一起太久了嗎？

　　「也許聽起來很像廢話，但當它出於不是你的意志而從你手中脫離時，你就會發現你連廢話都記不住。或者，當它無法跟隨你的意志移動時，你會發現那仍然是句廢話，而你是個廢物。」

　　「Damian，即使是你也不可能在面對敵人時劍永遠不脫手，」Jon打岔，「你不是個廢物。」

　　「……我當然不是。」Damian哼，「我是蝙蝠俠和——」

　　「接下來呢？Damian？」Jon在Damian再一次炫耀他的尊貴血統之前打斷了他。

　　「接下來，我覺得我們可以透過直接開打來學習！」Damian粗暴地抄起旁邊另一把竹刀，雙手一握往Jon頭上劈過去。

　　Jon硬生生扛下Damian的攻擊，「Damian！你才告訴我怎麼拿它而已！」

　　「……再給你一個提示，劍是手的延伸。當你兩隻手那一支劍的時候，劍是左手的延伸，用你的左手出力，右手控制方向。」Damian一字一句道，「現在，你應該能夠至少撐過三招了！」

　　Jon撐了四招，而且他懷疑Damian放水了。

　　「TT。」Damian不屑地俯視（當然這是以Jon跌坐在地上為前提的）他，「Jonathan Kent，我已經放水了。」

　　看吧。Jon想。

　　Damian不知道自己為什麼會放水。他從來不會容忍本事不足的學生的，在刺客聯盟的時候，他從不對學生放水。也許他並不是那麼喜歡看Jon被胖揍過後的模樣。

　　可愛。Damian腦中突然閃過這個詞。Jon的捲髮和藍眼睛很可愛，他講話的方式、站立的姿勢和他的制服都很可愛。

　　「Damian？」Jon茫然地看著他，Damian恍神無害的樣子居然有些可愛？天啊，我真的跟Damian在一起太久了，不僅變得苛薄，甚至連腦子都要壞了。

　　「氪星人，你應該要比這個更加強大。你的身手應該遠比這個更加敏捷。」Damian歛神並且感到一陣惡寒，不明白自己出了什麼差錯。他開始回想這幾天是否有攝入任何會引起幻覺的有機物，或對上任何可能對他下了他不知道的咒語的邪惡魔法師。

　　「學習是漸進的，Damian。」Jon知道自己不該這麼覺得，但用Damian說過的話反駁他真的很爽。同時也顯得他很不要臉就是了，畢竟做不好的人是他。

　　Jon看著Damian一觸即發的怒火，撇開臉說了一句：「我還不習慣，Damian，給我一點時間好嗎？」

　　「……拿你的劍打我一下。」我真的對這傢伙展現了聖人般的耐心，Damian心想。

　　Damian將竹刀橫在額前，等待Jon的劍落下。Jon並沒有打算讓Damian失望，但他是真的對劍毫無概念，他將劍握好、舉起、向下揮動，然後換來Damian皺得更緊的眉頭。

　　「你沒有聽進我說的話。劍是手的延伸，你出拳的時侯會在最後那一刻凝聚所有力量，手腕向內鎖住，出劍也是如此。」Damian說，「領導它，與它為伍，與它合一。我已經告訴過你那些聽起來像廢話的就是全部。」

　　學習是漸進的。Damian沒有說謊，當時他也花了一些時間領悟他所說的一切。

　　「現在，我們再來一次。」

　　Jon這次有所準備。雖然他知道Damian有放慢速度，但他一招一招地扛下，撐的時間超出他的預期。

　　「在戰鬥中你不可能一直抵擋和閃躲，你必須攻擊！」

　　「我知道，Damian！我在努力抓空隙了！」說著，Jon的目光鎖定在Damian的肩膀，用力一刀砍下去。他知道Damian會接住。

　　Damian輕鬆借力化解了那一劍。那一秒他動作裡的游刃有餘和眼裡反射的夕陽光芒如此迷人。

　　如此迷人，Jon想， _ **如此迷人**_ 。

　　「你的表現還行。劍就像你舉起過、揮動過的任何東西一樣，汽車、鋼筋、雕像什麼的，你揮動它們的時候必須帶動你的腰、身體和腳，這點不會因為劍相較之下小小一支就改變。」Damian說，「劍及履及。」

　　Damian低頭調整著劍弦和中結皮，注意到自己沒得到Jon的回應，不僅如此，Jon還朝自己移動了九十三公分。

　　他在幹嘛？Damian皺眉，抬起頭問：「Jon？」

　　Jon低頭吻了Damian。直到他們嘴唇相碰的那一秒，Jon才意識到自己到底做了什麼，在他亟欲退開準備道歉讓Damian暴打一頓的時候Damian卻摟住了他的肩膀。

　　Damian在自己的手臂環上Jon之後才意識到自己做了什麼。不該是這樣的，有個聲音在他腦海裡叫囂，我應該甩開他然後揍得他半死不活！可是他的身體卻因為這個吻而向Jon靠攏。

　　他們緊緊貼著彼此，腦袋都一片空白，不知道如何繼續或如何分開。

　　終於，Jon扶著Damian的面頰退開。

　　「你的吻技糟透了，Jonathan Kent。」Damian的聲音有些沙啞。

　　「學習是漸進的，Damian。」

　　當Damian抓住Jon的肩膀踮起腳尖吻住了他時，Jon決定繼續站直，不打算展現一點體貼低頭或彎腰讓Damian不用再踮著腳。因為他知道達米安之所以吻他是為了證明自己來自高譚第一花花公子Bruce Wanye的優良基因。

　　「我比你好多了。」

　　「這個嘛，Damian，我相信你的吻技是不錯的，但即使天資如你也需要時間和練習進步。」說著，Jon認為是時候進行他們的第三次接吻了。

　　這蠢透了，Damian心想，我們就像兩個黏糊糊的青少年一樣輪流吻彼此，真是幼稚，而且疑似調情的話語也智障到極點。

 

　　夜巡結束後，他們站在一間民房的樓頂看著整個城市。

　　「你知道，我沒辦法教你飛。」Jon突然說，「但我可以，你知道的，帶你去任何你想到達的地方。大部分啦。」

　　「根據今天下午你的表現，我覺得果然還是我當用劍的那個人比較好。」

　　Damian確實不打算再教Jon劍術。學劍的過程對他自己來說不是什麼美好的回憶，每一次拔劍、揮劍他都不曾擺脫過這些陰影。教劍的過程確實有那麼一點點美好，他承認，可是他不打算用這些美好的時光覆蓋過那些充滿鮮血的。

　　因為他每個拔劍的理由都不會配得上他們在今天下午共度的時光。或他們曾經共度的任何時光。

　　「而超級小子還是繼續揮舞汽車、鋼筋和雕像吧。」Jon飛離頂樓轉身看向Damian，伸出右手，「我是否有榮幸帶高譚市的小王子飛越整個城市？」

　　Damian望入Jon的雙眼，那雙清澈的藍眼睛映著夜晚的華燈， _ **如此迷人**_ 。

 

End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 寫著寫著跑去補少正第三季的時候，看到西瓦夫人也說劍是手的延伸。在多年以前我學劍的第一個月我的第一位劍道老師就對我這麼說過，而我用了幾年、逐漸長大，終於從經驗裡明白這句話的真正意思。


End file.
